Kako no Koe
by HanaNoYume87
Summary: She had never thought about her voice being beautiful. She sang because it comforted her. But when her two neighbors visit one day, she might use her voice for something different and also find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

No one ever knew of this talent she possessed. It was a secret and hers only. She would do it in the car, while she was tanning, in the shower, but never in front of a single soul. Misaki didn't know if her voice was any good or if it was beautiful, but she sang because she loved the way the vibrations fanned into the air ceasing the silence of her lonely home.

The nineteen year old girl had officially moved into her new apartment about a year ago when she moved to Nagasaki for college. The most prestigious school had offered her a free ride for four complete years. She didn't mind leaving everyone behind for a few years knowing that her family could finally support themselves without her and that her friends had left to go to other colleges across Japan. At first, the only thing keeping her from accepting the invitation was no other than Usui Takumi. However, that changed when he broke up with her and left for England.

Misaki sighed at the memory of the day he left her standing outside of his apartment mouth hanging open in shock.

_'I don't like you anymore. I'm sorry Misaki.'_

_'What do you mean? We've been together for two years now and you suddenly don't like me anymore?'_

Foreign tears had welled up in Misaki's eyes as the memory played in her mind.

_'I know it's been two years Ayuzawa, but I don't have the same feelings for you as I did back then. I have them for someone else now.'_

_'Wait...you love someone else?! Fine, you Idiot! I don't need you in my life anyway. Enjoy having her beside you instead!'_

Misaki was not kneeling over her counter trying to suppress her tears from falling, but it was too late as one traced the delicate skin of her right cheek.

"Why do I even care anymore? It's been a year already. I should be over this," she said aloud hoping to stabilize her emotions.

But any attempts to stop the flood pouring from her eyes was useless. Misaki crossed the room to her single bed and curled up into a ball underneath the creamy, white sheets and began to sing.

"Nee, kimi wa ima dare o omotte iru no?"

Watashi wa kmi o omotte iru no"

"mado o akeru to kanjita

Ah yoru no nioi

ima dare no kao ga

kokoro no naka ni ukanda?"

"tsumetai ame zubunure ni

natte'ta watashi ni

kimi dake ga sono te o

sashinobete kureta'n da"

"naze itsumo kimi na'n darou

sasaete kureru hito wa

sono tabi

mata suki ni natte yuku"

"nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo

suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne

ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo

itsu de mo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo"

Her voice angelically rang throughout her apartment. Unknowingly to her, her neighbors had glued their heads against the walls in hopes of hearing the soft, warm voice dance into their ears. They did this every time they heard her sing because the loved her voice. Her voice was pure and sweet like honey, and it hypnotized anyone who had the pleasure of hearing it's graceful tone. Misaki's neighbors reluctantly pulled their heads from the walls when a sound could no longer be heard from the other side. Laying down on her bed, Misaki had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was a magnificent Saturday morning when the petite girl awoke from her dreams. Misaki walked over towards her apartment window next to the kitchen and stared out at the street filled with numerous people. She gazed out of her window watching the people as the walked. Couples, families, brothers, sisters, all walked and laughed together merrily.

"Why can't I have that?" she thought out loud as she slowly turned her body away from the window.

She didn't know what to do on days that she had off except for watch television or study. Misaki decided to watch the t.v because she had already studied the past week and had nothing more to study. Grabbing the remote and sitting on the lone couch that was placed beside the window, she clicked the on button. She lethargically flipped through the channels until she accidentally dropped the remote when a loud crash from next door made her body jump.

"Those stupid men banging on their drums all day," she thought as she got up to pick up the remote.

She was about to pick up the remote from the white carpeted floor when a voice from the t.v made her almost choke on the air she didn't breathe. Misaki hesitantly looked up to the screen to see Usui Takumi talking with what looked like the host of the show. She watched them intently without moving a muscle as if they could see her.

"So Mr. Walker, how do you feel after bringing the Walker Corp. up to the highest industry in the world after being bankrupt?" the host questioned.

She must have landed on one of the English channels, however, being the highest in her grade level Misaki could understand every word they said.

"I'm not too sure. It was hard work, but I'm proud of what it has become," Usui's voice boomed through the television.

"Yes, Sir. You must be very proud of yourself. Not only being the most successful business man, but having great looks and a beautiful wife, deshou?" the host complimented.

Just then the camera shot over to a women who looked to be about nineteen. She had silky, blonde hair that came down to her waist and her figure could make any guy stare for days. Every curve of her body was smooth, and her skin was flawless. The lady stood up blew a kiss to Takumi in which he responded with one back. The crowd cheered and awed over the married couple.

Misaki forced herself to turn off the t.v so that she would stop looking at how perfect they were for each other.

"That must have been the girl he fell in love with..." she thought.

A sudden knock on her door brought her out of her trance and she hastily got up to answer it.

Her neighbors that had mad a racket earlier stood in front of her door awkwardly holding a crying baby. The two men helplessly looked at her.

"What do you need?" Misaki politely asked but with a menacing glare.

"Can you please help us? We've tried everything to stop her from crying but nothing works. We figured since you were a female you might know something?" the one with dark brown hair holding the baby hopefully asked.

Misaki looked down at the crying child and knew exactly what to do. She welcomed them into her apartment and took the baby into her hands.

"You must promise not to laugh when I do this, ok?" she said as she glared at them a demonic aura surrounding her.

"O-Ok..."

Misaki began to sing a very familiar tune used to lure babies to sleep.

"Nen nin cororiyo, ocororiyo

Boya wa yoiko da, nen ne shina"

The two men instantaneously recognized the song and began to sing along with her forming a beautiful, majestic three-part harmony. Their voices connected as one into nothing but beauty.

"Boya no Omori wa, doko e itta

Ano yama koete, sato e itta"

"Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Den den daikon ni, sho no fue"

They continued to repeat the song together until the baby girl was snoring in Misaki's arms.

"Hey, I have an idea!" The brown haired man whispered excitedly once they were finished.

Not waiting for anyone guess what it was he quickly blurted that the three of them should go around singing for money.

Misaki almost screamed at how dumb the idea was until she thought about it. They were pretty good and it wouldn't hurt to get a few extra bucks to help pay off her college fees.

The one with shaggy black hair had already agreed to his friend's idea and they were now waiting on Misaki's.

"Alright."

* * *

Hey! This is my second fan-fic. I've always loved reading the ones about Misaki have a beautiful voice, so I wanted to create my own. There will be more chapters and sorry if it's a little ooc. Please review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama!


	2. Chapter 2 The Fever

Misaki was reluctant to sing in front of others at first but eventually got used to it as time passed. The three had agreed that every Saturday from 8pm to 10pm they would go down to the local pub and sing on stage.

Misaki eventually learned that the brown haired man was Kurosaki Kazuki, and the black haired man was Takahashi Ichirou. Kazuki had deep, mesmerizing aqua blue eyes that fit well against his well tanned skin. He was slender and fit and barely six feet tall. His brown locks were always neatly spiked up with gel and smelled of fresh pine. His voice was averagely deep but rang with friendliness and passion. He was energetic and always bouncing from place to place helping who ever he could.

Ichirou on the other hand was quite different from his friend. He barely spoke, and when he did it was mostly when he was singing. His long black hair cut off right at the base of his neck but flipped out near the ends forming layers. His bangs slightly covered his dark purple eyes making it hard for anyone to make eye contact with him, and he was fine with that. He stood at 5" 11' with broad shoulders and was slim and fit like Kazuki but unlike Kazuki, he was hardly friendly to anyone. His only friend was Kazuki and Misaki was a mere business partner for money.

Misaki began to like the two and recognized them as friends. She still, however, called them by their last names. She was more fond of Kazuki because he talked more while Ichirou usually sat in a corner watching them intenty not saying a word.

* * *

It was their fifth time singing at the pub, and they had become famous among the people of the city. Misaki, Kazuki, and Ichirou had earned more than a profitable amount each time the went the pub. Each got around $500 after dividing the money the people had put in the guitar case laid out. Girls fell head over heels in love with Kazuki and Ichirou while men hovered over Misaki asking her out on pointless dates every time.

Misaki nearly beat over half of the men who tried to take one step towards her not realizing that she was being watched by a pair of eyes who thought she was amazing every time.

They sang simple songs while Ichirou played the guitar in the background while harmonizing with them. Practice was held every Sunday and Wednesday to create a playlist for the night and practice being in tune. Misaki was amazed by the two men as they quickly became in tune without much problem.

At the end of the fifth night at the pub, Misaki drove them back to the apartment complex being the only sober one at the end of each night.

"How did you guys become so good at singing?" She mused as she helped carry or half drag the men to their room.

"Wellsh, yous see weeee were in chourushh, Misakiiii!" Kazuki beemed. Misaki slightly blushed at the sound of her first name, but Kazuki called everyone by their first names even if he had just met them.

Misaki could not see Ichirou singing along with others in a chorus at all.

"Takahashi too?!"

"Whatsh, you shink I washn't good en-ough?" Ichirou replied for Kazuki, his voice cracked higher at the end of the sentence.

Misaki accidentally dropped Ichirou startled by the fact that words could escape his lips and the fact that they were directed at her.

"Yoush tryin' to kiiiiiiiiiill me Misaki?" Ichirou dragged out as she helped him back up while apologizing.

As soon as she got them into their beds, she rushed for her apartment and slammed the door behind her and fell to the floor.

"Did he...did Takahashi just call me by my first name..and said a complete sentence?!" she wildly thought as a heated blush raged across her cheeks.

It was rare for Takahashi to speak, let alone call someone by their first name. He only spoke to Kazuki on first name basis because he had known him for years. Misaki had only known him for a month now.

Misaki's face was now flushed in the color red as she recalled feeling his breath sliding down her neck causing her to shiver.

"His talking voice is beautiful...WAIT-NO, what am I thinking? am I stupid or what? Haha, he's just a freak that never speaks, and he was drunk. Wow, I need some sleep," and Misaki left her thoughts as that.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, neighboring cities had become aware of this new trio at the pub. A record dealer had caught whiff of this news and began his search to Nagasaki from Tokyo to see these people perform.

Misaki was still weary after Ichirou had called her by her first name, but apparently he didn't remember a single thing that happened that night.

_"You don't remember anything from last night. At ALL? and Takahashi said he didn't remember anything either?!"_

_"Not even I remember anything, and he drank more than me! Can you believe how much this guy drinks? When it comes to sake, he needs a hose attached to a barrel to get him satisfied!" Kazuki stated, "why do you ask? Did anything happen between you guys..? nee nee?"_

_"NO! NOTHING happened just-just forget I asked!" Misaki shouted nervously. _

She was happy he forgot, or it would be awkward.

* * *

On what was supposed to be their eight performance, Ichirou fell deathly ill with a 102 degree fever. Kazuki quickly informed Misaki to watch over him while he ran to the pub to explain what happened.

Misaki squirmed in her seat next to Ichirou. She had noticed that Ichirou glanced her way every so often while they sang after the manager of the pub asked if they were dating because he kept looking at her. Misaki looked at his pale stricken face as he wheezed air in and out of his lungs. She got a glass of water and painfully began the process of trying to force him to drink it. He was stubborn and refused to even open his mouth.

"Oh, come on Takahashi. You have to drink fluids or you will never get better. Drink. NOW."

He mumbled something with his mouth clenched shut in fear of her pouring down the water the second his lips opened.

"What was that? Wait, never mind I'm going to force your mouth open, and you WILL drink this. Stop acting like a five year old," she scolded.

This time his lips opened a crack and she lunged at the opportunity until her ears picked up what he had said.

"W-What? W-What did you say?" she stuttered. Her face was once again ablaze.

His eyes cracked open showing a pool of deep purple orbs and stared into her golden ones.

"Couahgl meh Iejiouw," he croaked barely in a whisper as it had been the first time.

She looked down at him disbelieving her comprehension skills and what she thought he had tried to say. He saw the hint of confusion in her eyes and cleared his throat although it was immensely painful to do so.

"Misaki," he said clearer and loud enough for her to hear it correctly, "I want you to call me Ichirou."

* * *

Okay, so this chapter probably isn't as good, but I'm trying xD. I was mainly trying to state who they were and what they looked like in this chapter and put a little bit of their success in it. Any who, thanks for reading! Sorry if it's ooc. Reviews are also nice :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	3. Chapter 3 Say It

Takahashi bore his eyes into hers almost pleadingly. Misaki looked from him, to the door, back to him, and then down at the floor. Silence consumed the room until Misaki felt something brushing her balled up fists in her lap. Takahashi was wrapping his hand in hers when she finally locked eye contact with him.

"Ta-Takahashi...you must not be feeling well. Get some rest," she said as she grabbed his weak, trembling hand with hers and set it back down next to his side.

Ichirou was about to make the painful choice of speaking up until Kazuki leaped through the door nearly knocking over the table and lamp situated near the wall. Misaki, not knowing who it was in the dark, instantly right hooked him in the jaw and sent him flying back out of the door.

"Well, THAT was one lovely way of saying 'hello!'" Kazuki grumbled as he rubbed his bruising cheek.

"Oh-Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," Misaki apologized.

"No, it's fine. Never mind that! Ichirou, you need to get better by tomorrow! Apparently a music guy or scout person will be coming to the pub tomorrow and wants to hear us!" Kazuki jumped for joy, "This is our chance to get big!"

"Tomorrow?! How in the world is Takahashi going to get better by tomorrow? Do you see the state he is in?!" Misaki angrily fumed.

"Oh, Takahashi heals fast. Believe me, by tomorrow it will be like nothing ever happened!"

* * *

The next day Kazuki held true to his word. Ichirou woke up without any signs of being deathly ill the night before. Misaki watched in amazement at how he moved about like hadn't been bed ridden within the past day. Being around him made her feel nervous and anxious. She didn't know if had remembered anything he said or if it would come back to him later.

"Ready to go impress this talent scout and get big!?" Kazuki nearly cried.

Ichirou simply nodded his head, and Misaki wasn't too sure about how she felt if they got famous, so she didn't reply.

It was around 9:00pm when they reached the pub and set up. They didn't know what this man looked like, but they were sure he was in there because the pub was packed more than usual with new bands and singers.

For their first song, they decided they would sing Kimi Ni Todoke. It was simple but lively and popular in the area. The whole crowd burst into cheers and screams the second Misaki sang the first line. The screams only got louder as Kazuki and Ichirou joined in with her.

They were on a roll, and the people loved them. Kazuki was getting drunk as usual, but Ichirou strangely sat there and didn't take a sip of anything.

When they were done with the set list, a man approached them with a smile on his face. All three had already guessed that this was the talent scout.

"Up there, that was amazing. I'd like to take you into the music industry and get you a record," the man bluntly put out.

Kazuki ran up to the man, nearly tripping every step, and hugged him while screaming, "Yes! Yes! I love you so much! Yes!"

They exchanged numbers and then he left. Kazuki drank slightly more than what he normally did and was now frolicking all over the place and skipping in happiness.

He suddenly grabbed Misaki by the arm and tried to dance a weird version of the Tango with her.

"K-Kurosaki! What are you doing?!" Misaki shouted at him over the blasting music of the next band.

"Danc-hiccup-shing!"

Ichirou sat in a lone chair staring at the two who looked like a couple dancing on the floor. Numerous girls walked up to him, but he ignored every single one of them while he only looked at Misaki and Kazuki. He had remembered last night, and even to himself he had no idea why he had asked her to call him by his first name. She was just a business partner, right?

His eyes widened in shock as he watched Kazuki lift Misaki's face up and kissed her. He was like a deer in headlights and was grounded to his spot. He saw Misaki pull away nastily and slap Kazuki straight across the face where she had right hooked him the other day. Ichirou was glad he had stayed awake to see that; he loved it when she was violent. It struck a chord in him for some odd reason.

His gaze on her followed until she stormed out of the pub mumbling colorful words. He didn't know why he was so interested, why he was so entranced by this girl. This girl who had nothing to do with him. Nothing to do with him until they started singing together. He curiously got up and walked out of the door she had and saw her standing by the door.

She hand her forehead cupped in her left hand and her right squeezing her waist. Misaki almost didn't feel his presence until he accidentally rubbed his shoulder against hers as he leaned back against the wall next to her.

Misaki was about to hit this stranger until she recognized the black hair and piercing purple eyes that seemed to go right through her. She quickly put her head back down in embarrassment. She had been avoiding him up until this point.

"I meant it," Ichirou suddenly spoke breaking the tension in the air.

"Meant what?" Misaki said now peeking at him through her fingers.

"I want you to call me Ichirou."

Misaki almost choked on his words as they registered in her ears.

"W-What?! Why?!"

"I-I," Ichirou was at a loss for words as to why. He himself didn't even know the reason. He just wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Ichirou," Misaki blurted disrupting him from his answer. Her eyes seemed to have been glued to the sidewalk they stood on this entire time.

Silence.

Misaki timidly began her move from her gaze on the ground up to his face. Her face became intensely darker as his eyes locked with hers and she saw a little blush caressing his face.

"Say it again," he demanded wanting to hear it one more time.

"Wha-"

"Just do it, please."

Misaki looked at him questionably before opening her mouth and then said his first name. The second it left her lips, Ichirou's body moved on its own. He hastily clasped her face with his hands and tugged her body forward towards him. He stared into her eyes as if asking for permission to do what he was about to do.

Misaki stared right back but couldn't push away. His eyes penetrated her soul rooting her to the spot. She knew what he wanted to do, and maybe she wanted it too.

Seeing that Misaki wasn't resisting to his touch, he slowly bent his head in towards hers.

Right as his lips made faint contact with hers, Kazuki slammed the door open scaring both of them apart in a millisecond.

* * *

Hello! Sorry if the ending made you angry. Haha :P It's been hard deciding whether Misaki will be with Ichirou or find Takumi and take him back...but I finally know what to do. So, you'll just have to keep reading if you want to figure that out! :) Sorry if it is ooc! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	4. Chapter 4 A Chase

Misaki and Ichirou avoided each other for weeks after they almost kissed. The only communication they had was when the talent agent contacted them and told them they would be on a flight to Tokyo in a month if they could come up with a band name. They decided to name their band "Kako no Koe."

They were now on the flight to Tokyo with Misaki sitting right next to Ichirou. Kazuki didn't know that they had almost kissed and didn't understand why no one was talking.

"Did you to get into a fight?" Kazuki asked them both.

Ichirou didn't even move his gaze from the floor and Misaki quickly looked out of the window she was seated next to.

"Come on you guys...you can't be like this! We are about to get big and famous! You should be a lot more hyped than this. Whatever it is I suggest you guys get over it so we can impress this record company."

The rest of the flight was frustratingly quiet. Kazuki fell asleep within five minutes, and Ichirou seemed to be trying to guess what color blue they used for the carpet color.

Finally, the dreadful flight ended and all three went to the hotel they booked a few weeks in. Misaki was overjoyed when she figured out that their room had two bedrooms. Kazuki ended the streak of no words when he suggested that they go and get lunch. Misaki and Ichirou nodded silently and Kazuki sighed heavily.

After walking around for forty minutes around the foreign city, they decided on a sushi grill.

* * *

Once they payed the bill, they decided to go walking around a little more but that idea was cut when a group of girls screamed in their direction and started to chase after Kazuki and Ichirou.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY THEM AHHHHHH!" The group of teenage girls screamed running towards them.

Ichirou and Kazuki looked back and then made a mad dash for the hotel room they were an hours walk away from.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM MY LOVE DARLING. I DIDN'T DO TRACK FOR NOTHING!" One of the girls only ten feet away from them shouted.

Kazuki, Ichirou, and Misaki were linked by their hands in a line running and swerving in between shocked and confused people. Cars honked and almost smashed into them as they raced across the streets to get to the next sidewalk. Kazuki was hoping that after five minutes the teenage girls would stop there pursuit, but when he looked back they looked more determined than ever to get to them. He didn't mind having girls like him, but they looked like they were thirteen or fourteen and they glared at them like they were the meal of the day.

They ran for what seemed like days and thought they had lost them when they didn't hear crazy shouts about Kazuki being someone's baby daddy or husband. Misaki was the first to recover her breath and looked around.

"Where are we?" she started to panic.

Ichirou and Kazuki tiredly looked around at the unfamiliar stores and streets in front of them.

"I have no Idea, but that doesn't matter. Are you ok, Misaki?" Ichirou questioned.

Kazuki just stared at his friend.

"Woahh-ho-ho! So this is what has been goin' on between you two?! Rawr! I didn't know, sorry!" Kazuki hooted.

"Ah-no-tha-" was all Ichirou could muster as the group of teenage girls rounded the corner and made eye contact with him.

"WHAT. THAT BITCH IS HOLDING HANDS WITH ICHIROU?! GET HER!"

Misaki and Ichirou looked down and realized that they were still attached to each other. Suddenly, six crazy teens came hurdling towards Misaki. Ichirou instinctively tightened his hand around hers and began to run in the opposite direction. Kazuki tried to follow them but was blocked by the congested street in front of him. He watched desperately as the girls trailed behind his two friends.

* * *

Ichirou and Misaki were turning corner after corner through back allies and backyards. In one backyard they tripped over a bench that had an old woman that had been tanning naked the moment before. Ichirou landed on top of her with his hands groping her breasts on accident.

"What-What are you doing, Takahashi!?" Misaki yelled.

"I-No-This isn't what it-Um-No," Ichirou tried to say before Misaki snatched his hands away from the old woman and continued there mission of getting away.

Happily, after years of running, they came to a park just as the sun was setting and realized they had lost the crazy girls behind them.

Misaki looked around after regaining her breath for the billionth time that day.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Misaki asked for the second time within a few hours.

"No..." Ichirou glumly said.

Misaki tried to call someone but her phone service didn't work outside of Nagasaki. She asked Takahashi if he had a phone, but it turned out that he didn't because he didn't think it was necessary. With that in mind, they tried getting a map from a store. Once they got a map, Misaki began to search for the name of the hotel they were staying at but then her face crumpled in confusion.

"Do you know the name of the hotel?"

Both stared at each other for a brief moment.

"No..."

"Uh, well then do you remember the street name?"

"No..."

Now, Misaki put up the map with a sigh.

"How much money do you have one you?" she asked.

"Um, why?"

"Well, we obviously can't sleep on the roads. We'll book a night in the hotel down the road. It should be pretty cheap because it doesn't look fancy," she said.

Images of Misaki and him having to share a room flew through his mind.

"B-But um, wouldn't that require us in one room and-"

"I know! Just shut up and let's go. I don't want to think about it," Misaki cut him off.

They reached the hotel, and Misaki's prediction of it being was proven correct. However, since it wasn't a nice hotel, each room only had one bed. Misaki frantically wished that it had two beds but it was late, and she knew they couldn't afford a price higher than the one this hotel gave. Once in the room, they both looked at each other and to the single bed that lay in front of them. Misaki put her hand up to her face and shook her head for a moment before walking up to the bed and then laying down on it.

"Hey, I don't bite. I won't make you sleep on the floor," Misaki embarrassingly said as she covered herself with the blanket.

Ichirou slowly approached the bed and got in beside her facing the opposite direction. His mind was bouncing off of the walls inside his head. This was the first time he had ever slept next to someone, and it was the girl that he liked. Sweat started to trickle down his neck and back as nervous thought after nervous thought crept into his mind.

"We are in the same bed together...I wonder if she is thinking of anything? No, she's been avoiding me...does she not like me? AHG, why did I try to kiss her...I need to set this straight. So many weird things have been happening these past few weeks and my hands...my hands...touched that old woman's boobs..as soon as we get back to the original hotel I am finding a scrubber and some hand sanitizer. I wonder if Misaki still thinks I did that on purpose. Man, I just called her Misaki. Why do I even care to call her that? I don't want to say it...I can't say it...this is so confusing. I like her, do I like her? Damn it, look what this girl has done to me...the way she makes me feel...it's almost as it she's..no. Don't remember _her_. I told myself I'd forget. But, what to do about Misaki...Misaki...Misaki..." He couldn't take it anymore.

"Misaki."

Misaki, almost asleep, opened her eyes and jumped at the sound of her name so close to her.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! We did wonderful in the play, but sorry for making you guys wait a little _. Heh heh, I hope you guys noticed what I put inside of Ichirou's thoughts :) Sorry if it is ooc or boring or whatever. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	5. Chapter 5 Tonight

_"We need to talk."_

Miskai lied there in her spot not thinking of daring to turn over to look at his face. She didn't know what to do or what to say to Ichirou. Misaki quickly acted like she was asleep trying to pretend that she had responded in her sleep. She thought her plan was working until Ichirou abruptly chuckled beside her.

"I know you aren't asleep. Do you think I am that scary to talk to?" Ichirou asked amused by her actions.

Misaki's body was stiff and solid. Not a word passed through her lips. She hoped he would believe that she really was asleep. Misaki joyed in victory after a few moments of silence had passed only to be interrupted by Ichirou.

"No, seriously. I know you are awake. I will do something to you if you don't stop pretending."

No response.

"Misaki."

Nothing.

Ichirou silently crept his hand towards her stomach and began his brutal tickle assault. In less than a second, Misaki jolted up from her spot smacking his hand away violently.

"What-What was that!?" she blushed holding her sides.

"That was me proving my point that you weren't asleep," he laughed as he held his hand that was turning a fiery red.

"Like I could sleep after hearing you say that," Misaki humphed.

"Ah-Ha, exactly."

Misaki reached behind her and flung the nearest pillow at his face. He easily blocked it and laughed at her childishness.

He picked up his pillow and swung it straight into her head with a _phmp_.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" Misaki teased.

She jumped off of the bed and quickly grabbed her pillow and repeatedly hit him from all directions. Ichirou continuously blocked each hit with his arm and attacked back.

After ten minutes of this violent pillow fight, Misaki looked over at Ichirou who was now laying next to her in the bed like a rag doll laughing almost as hard as she was.

"Now...haha, what did you um, pffft, want to uh, talk about?" Misaki fidgeted still laughing from Ichirou's facial expressions from when she had hit him square in the face each time with the pillow.

Her laugh echoed throughout the room and her body shook the bed slightly.

Ichriou grasped his hands on the sheets under him and tightly clenched them between his fingers as his eyes analyzed this beauty in front of him. Even in the dark, he could see the curves she possessed hiding behind her clothing and the dark red blush that crossed her face. The sweet scent of apples lingered in the air from her skin causing his body to ache because she wasn't closer to him. His mind went ballistic. She was in bed with him, and images of his hands touching her invaded his thoughts. Ichirou was frightened at this. He was starting to lose his mind when Misaki tapped him on the shoulder bringing him back into reality.

"Huh-Oh, um. Here isn't the best place to talk about it. Want to go on a walk?" Ichirou hopefully suggested just to do anything to get them out of the bed.

"Yeah...sure."

* * *

Fifteen minutes of the sound of feet hitting the cement passed as Ichirou and Misaki walked along the sidewalk. They ended up in a random park and sat down on the swings.

Misaki eyed Ichirou curiously. He showed no emotion like before when she first met him. His hair covered his face, and it swayed delicately in the wind as he started to swing. Any signs of laughing merely half an hour ago were lost. She got up and walked in front of him and bent down to where her face was level with his. She took her right hand and lifted his bangs upwards revealing his face.

"Wha-wha-what are you do-AH!?" Ichirou exclaimed falling backwards and tumbling out of the swing and to the ground.

He stayed on the ground for a minute more listening to Misaki laugh at him. Something snapped in his head and everything became clear to him. Why he was so into her; why her laugh sounded like music to his ears; why he was curious about everything she did; why he was mad when Kazuki kissed her.

Ichirou sprung up from his position and grabbed both of Misaki's shoulders. She yelped at his unexpected movement. His hair was sticking up all over the place from his fall, and one of his eyes was visible for his bangs had been swept off to the left side of his face.

Ichirou's eyes were filled with so many emotions and words unsaid. His words caught in his throat, and his mind went blank as he held onto her.

"I-I," was all Ichriou could force out of his mouth.

"Y-You...?" Misaki barely breathed.

Ichirou had intended to talk to her and to figure things out but now it didn't seem important any more. Every word he had rehearsed inside of his head on the walk there wouldn't express how he truly felt towards her. He dropped his hands from her shoulders down her arms then slid off into the air. His eyes frustratingly twitched under the light the lamp post radiated. Misaki feared that he was angry and took a step back as if to prepare for a hit.

Ichirou silently looked up at her and walked towards her. She continued to step back until she was pinned against the wall that surrounded the playground. His amethyst eyes bore down onto her as she lowered her face and stared at his chest.

He brought his right hand up towards her face and directed it towards his. She stared at him with a light blush tinting her cheeks. Misaki instinctively brought her hands up in front of his chest. His eyes widened by her action but he didn't hesitate as he cupped her neck with his left hand as he pressed his body closer to hers.

Centimeters apart, Misaki pushed the rest of the way finally joining her lips with his.

The world around them disappeared as they kissed. The loneliness and heartbreak gone from their minds. Shivers ran down Misaki's spine as electric ones zipped through Ichirou's. He had never felt more alive in the past few years as he did then.

Ichirou ended the kiss reluctantly and buried his head into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slim figure taking in her scent that was now engulfing his senses. Misaki was frozen for a moment but soon returned his hug. Both were in shock. Misaki and Ichirou were breathless as they clung to each other.

Every thing in their lives felt complete at that moment. But happiness only lasts so long.

* * *

Sorry it took a few days. I have two essays to write and it's been taking up my time . I hope you like this chapter! It might take me a few days to write another one because of school. I never expected this to make it to five chapters but new ideas kept popping up into my head. Sorry if it is ooc! Reviews are nice too :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	6. Chapter 6 The Letter

Misaki had called her parents informing them that she was now in the music industry. Her mom was overjoyed like her sister. Her dad was a little weary because she was the only female in the band, but she finally convinced him to agree.

Two weeks had passed since Misaki and Ichirou had kissed. When they returned the next day they both acted as if nothing had happened. Kazuki had questioned Ichirou in private, but Ichirou insisted that nothing had conspired between them.

In secret, they would hold hands and talk lightly about the day during the few breaks that they shared. The music industry was rough business. The songwriters they had been given wrote, according to Misaki, stupid songs about love and sex. She had wanted to create songs on her own with the band and not have someone else do it for them.

Their days were always busy. If they weren't recording, they were learning a new song or getting voice lessons. The industry got piano and guitar teachers and forced Misaki, Ichirou, and Kazuki to learn the basics. After all of the lessons, Misaki had to go online for college. Her school had willingly let her join the online classes for free as long as her grades stayed the same.

At the end of each day they would all go to sleep without a word to each other too tired to even speak.

* * *

Near week three of being in the industry, the band began to receive fan mail and gig offerings. They agreed to each gig without hesitation. The gigs paid mad cash. Each of their clients were rich and paid them each nearly a thousand dollars every time.

Misaki was becoming worn out and thin. Her student loans had been cleared due to the extra money, but she was extremely tired and had no time for herself. Ichirou noticed her restlessness and approached her during one of the breaks.

"Misaki, it's only been five weeks and look at you. You need some rest."

"What do you mean? I'm completely fine."

Just then one of the workers burst from the backdoor and started yelling at them.

"You think you just sit around all day? We have got things to do and places to be. Misaki, especially you. You need to step it up. Stop slacking around and get inside."

The two nervous teens looked at each other and back to the door. Ichirou suddenly grabbed her face and lightly kissed her on the lips. Misaki flinched slightly. He had kissed her three times since their first kiss, but she still wasn't used to it.

"You go to the recording room and lay down on the couch. I have a plan," he told her sternly.

In the room, Misaki sat down on the couch like he had told her to do.

"WHAT are you doing? Get your ass in there right now, Misak-"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that you insolent jerk. She is tired. Let her sleep. I have a song I want to record by myself anyway," Ichirou cut him off.

Misaki sat there stunned at his use of words. Kazuki had just come back from his break and looked from Ichirou to Misaki trying to find out if his ears were working correctly.

"Girlfriend?" Misaki and Mazuki chimed at the same time.

Ichirou just smirked and picked up one of the acoustic guitars on the side of the room and sat down in front of the microphone.

He put the head phones on and began to sing a song that he had practiced for the past week.

"The day I first saw you

I didn't think much about it"

"But soon enough my head was filled with thoughts of you

I didn't really understand"

His voice sang loud and clear as he stared directly at Misaki while singing the song he had written for her.

"I never wanted to love someone

Not after what my heart has been through"

"I've held onto pain for so long

But maybe I can, once again, learn to love if it's you"

Misaki felt as if everyone was watching her. The staff had walked in by this point and tears formed in their eyes as they realized the lyrics were directed at Misaki. Kazuki smiled at his friend. Ichirou voice held sadness, but joy was unmistakably pushing itself forward through every phrase. Ichriou finally neared the end of the song after a long two minutes.

"I really want to ask you

Ask you so badly it hurts

And

I want to be recognized as yours

I want you to be recognized as mine."

With that he sat up and walked directly towards Misaki. Everyone made a pathway for him as if he were the king of Narnia walking through.

Misaki sat paralyzed on the couch. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh at how red her face was.

He squatted in front of her and looked at her eye to eye. His arms gently rested on his knees. He took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"Misaki, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Uh-"

"That isn't an answer, Misaki. Yes or no?"

It was barely noticeable, but her head bobbed up and down.

"What was that? My eyes are closed and I can't see what you are dooooing," Ichirou teased as he covered his eyes.

She looked around trying to escape. She finally looked back down at Ichirou who still had his eyes covered.

"I nodded my head you idiot! Yes! It was a yes!"

Ichirou smiled widely and time seemed to freeze. Every girl in the room almost fainted, and Kazuki gasped when he saw it.

Ichirou hugged Misaki tightly grinning from ear to ear just like she was.

Within a week all of their fans had found out about the couple, and Ichirou's song hit number one on the charts that week. Everything was looking up for the new band.

* * *

Misaki sat down after a long day and opened the band's shared email and read through all of the emails congratulating Ichirou on his sing. Some emails were towards Misaki about how lucky she was and that Ichirou was perfect. She clicked on the last unopened message and froze.

_Dear Misaki, Kazuki, and Ichirou,_

_ I would like to invite your group to perform at our grandson's, Walker Takumi, 20__th__ birthday party on the 27__th__ of April. It would be greatly appreciated if you can make the event. Each of you will be paid accordingly. The party will be held at the Rachester mansion in London, England at 6:00pm. Dress formally. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Walker Family._

And just like that things seemed to tumble down again.

* * *

Hey, you guys! I don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter. My computer crashed :(. My brother let me borrow his for right now. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome, and sorry if it ooc!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sana!


	7. Chapter 7 Elevator

For the next two weeks, they practiced the set list the Walker family had granted them with. Apparently an orchestra was to play behind them and they were to stand for a complete two hours during the show.

Misaki groaned as each week passed too quickly for her taste. She was about to delete the email until Kazuki came up behind her and screamed in delight that a rich, famous family was asking for them and accepted before she could say anything. But now, it was two days before they were scheduled to perform and they were in a hotel in Britain stationed next to the mansion.

* * *

The day of the performance came and Misaki was looking at herself in the mirror in the floor length black dress the Walker family had provided her. They didn't trust the band to be able to dress appropriately and sent two butlers over to Japan and take their measurements and get them clothes.

Misaki wasn't complaining however. Even if she wasn't girly, she had to admit the dress was simply beautiful. It had a two inch diamond belt right below her breasts that enhanced her body's natural curves. It's silky fabric outlined every inch of her body until it faintly hit the floor and had a bikini strap that clicked together at the back of her neck showing off her soft and toned shoulders.

Her heart started to beat faster at the thought of seeing Takumi. She wondered how she was going to handle it. Her thoughts clouded her sense of hearing and she didn't hear Ichirou coming up behind her.

"You look fine. Stop worrying about it."

"AHH-Oh, hey Ichirou. A-And don't say stuff like that!" she blushed.

"I can't say that my girlfriend is beautiful?" Ichirou smiled as he looked down at the beauty in front of him.

"No, It's the dress that is pretty. Not me."

"It is you that makes the dress beautiful, Misaki. The hair dresser and makeup artist will be here in a few minutes. Came here to tell you that," Ichirou said and walked out of the room chuckling at the expression he had left her with.

* * *

It was now 5:30pm and everything had be prepared. Misaki's hair was styled in a classic Japanese bun with her bangs loosely clipped to the side of her face. Foundation, mascara, and lip gloss where the only products the makeup artist had to use. He complimented her saying that she was a natural.

She met with Ichirou and Kazuki in the middle of the hotel lobby waiting for the limo to arrive and take them to their destination. Misaki stared at the two boys. They were dressed in clean, tight black tuxedos and their hair was clean and shiny. The makeup artist had styled Kazuki's hair up with spikes with gel but left Ichirou's hair alone.

The limo came and drove them to the mansion where they could already see millions of people inside through the windows. Misaki's heart pounded nervously as she got out of the car. She almost tripped when she lost her balance and Ichirou saved her face from having a lovely kiss with the sidewalk.

Misaki suddenly became furious. Wasn't it Takumi who left her for another woman? Why should she be scared when she herself is walking in with a boyfriend? Courage and self esteem rose in Misaki and she gracefully walked forward grabbing Ichirou's hand in her own. She was going to make Takumi pay for leaving her.

Ichirou was a little more than perplexed at her affectionate actions but didn't stop her.

They reached the orchestra stationed in the middle of the room on a risen platform. The butlers had already had their stands and music up so that they could go right into the songs.

* * *

While Misaki sang, she kept a look out for Takumi but he was nowhere to be found.

_"Figures, he is probably in the main room. We are in the front where the guests come in. Damn it."_ She thought bitterly.

Once the two hours had passed, Ichirou and Misaki went to go use the bathroom. They were standing in front of the elevators waiting for it to reach their floor.

"Man, why aren't there any restrooms on the bottom floor! That doesn't make any sense. What if someone had to use the bathroom really bad but the elevators where out," Ichirou stated while shifting slightly from side to side.

"Use the...stairs?" Misaki answered him. She looked down at their hands that were connected together. Her fingers laced through his and she could feel the warmth his body radiated. Shivers went down her spine.

"Stairs?! What if he couldn't make it? Then he just...go all over the staircase and it would be a huge mess!"

Misaki couldn't help but laugh at Ichriou. He was now bouncing from side to side as he held his bladder.

"These elevators need to hurry up!"

Just then the elevator doors opened.

Ichirou suddenly stopped moving and Misaki could feel every muscle in his body tense up.

"Ichirou...? What's wrong?" She said looking at his face and not at the people that were in the elevator. Misaki turned her head into the direction that his eyes were glued at and saw Usui along with his wife staring back at them with the same amount of shock they had.

The couples stood frozen at the spot until the elevators doors started to close and Takumi had to reach out and stop them from closing all of the way.

Misaki and Takumi walked by each other without making eye contact. The atmosphere was so thick it was hard to breath. Once the elevator began to move, Ichirou and Misaki looked up at each other.

"That was my ex," the both said at the same time.

"Wait, what?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"No, no, that was your ex?!" Ichirou's eyes widened ten times the normal width.

"Wow...this is...strange...that girl was your ex?"

"Yeah, she left me around three years ago saying that she couldn't be with me anymore because she was already planned to be married to someone," Ichirou explained.

"Wait, no...so that person she was supposed to get married to was...my ex-boyfriend?!" She yelled.

"Wow, this is really weird," Ichirou awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his head.

_"Why would he lie to me? Did he say that he fell in love with someone else just to get me to move on? Does he really love her?" _Misaki thought wondrously.

"Ichirou, I need time to think alone for a bit. I'm sorry."

"I do too, sorry."

* * *

Misaki went out onto the balcony and gazed up at the ending sunset. Night was taking over, but there was still a few rays of light that lit up the sky forming a misty haze. It was gorgeous. Misaki leaned her arms on the rail and buried her head onto the cushion.

"I didn't know you could sing like that."

Misaki didn't need to look up to know exactly who was behind her.

"I guess you could say I didn't either."

Takumi walked up beside her and also rested his hands on the rail.

"This party is huge. I hardly know anyone in this building," Takumi lightly chuckled. She missed it so much.

"Oh, happy birthday," Misaki said as she peeped up at him through the cracks in her hair. He was just as she last saw him. Handsome and mysterious.

Usui's eyes twitched in amusement. He didn't expect her to be nice to him. At all.

"Uh, Thanks."

The two stood beside each other without saying anything for a while.

"Erm, was that Takahashi Ichirou beside you?" Takumi questioned trying not to sound like he wanted to know what was going on between them.

"Yeah, why?" Misaki smirked. She could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"The one hit single a couple of weeks ago he sang was for you, wasn't it?" Takumi said.

Misaki rose her head and made eye contact with him.

"Yeah, it was."

Usui's fists clenched in jealousy. The first time he saw Kako no Koe was on a magazine in a bookstore. He had nearly chocked on his tea when he saw Misaki standing in the middle. He read through it and saw where their fans had commented on how adorable Ichirou and Misaki were together. That magazine was missing a few pages after he read that. When he got home, he researched everything on this new band. Usui listened to every song they came out with. Misaki's voice was like an angel. In every song he only paid attention to her voice. When her heard Ichirou's song to Misaki, he spat in disgust. He could have done that for her and done a much better job at it.

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"He was my next door neighbor along with Kazuki. Apparently Kazuki's niece he was babysitting at the time was crying and they couldn't get it to stop so they asked me to do something about it. We ended up singing her to sleep and that's when Kazuki suggested that we sing together. Ichirou used to be really quite those days."

"Ichirou? Ah, I see. First name basis," Takumi growled.

"Yeah...we've been dating for two weeks."

"Listen, Misaki. I want to be with you."

"Oh, really. Looks like that happened," Misaki scoffed.

"Misaki, I'm not joking. Rebecca and I don't really love each other. It's all a fake to please our parents."

"Rebecca is her name?"

"Yeah, listen Misaki. We didn't have power when we were younger but now we do. I can divorce her and marry a homeless person if I wanted too. Please, Misaki."

"I can't leave, Ichirou. We are dating now."

"I know, and Rebecca is talking to him right now trying to do the same thing that I am."

"Wait, wha-oh yeah, Rebecca is his ex. Ahg, you think you can just leave and then come back like nothing ever happened?! I loved you, Takumi. Do you know the hell I went through after you left? I finally start to feel better and allow another guy into my life and you want me back?!" Misaki screamed infuriated.

"Oh, so you did miss me?" Takumi smirked.

"Wha-when did I-ughh, Yes! Of course I missed you, you idiot!" Misaki said.

"Misaki, please. I know I messed up. I didn't know how else to make you hate me."

"I already hated you. Why would you need to do that."

Takumi chuckled hearing this. He took her hands into his.

"Misaki, I know that no matter how many times I say sorry that it won't change what I've done, but I want to make it up to you. Please give me the chance."

Misaki looked into his jade eyes that held so much power over her. Her stomach was doing back flips, and she didn't know what to do.

"I want to hear what Ichirou has to say," she finally said.

* * *

Woo! Computer fixed ^-^. I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it is ooc. Reviews are welcome. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	8. Chapter 8 If You Loved Me

Usui led Misaki to where Rebecca and Ichirou were standing and left them to talk alone.

"Did Rebecca tell you what was going on?"

"Yeah….what do you think?"

"I really like you, Ichirou, but….I also love Takumi…I don't know. It's so hard to decide," Misaki honestly told him.

"I agree. I still have feelings for her…I want her…but I don't want to hurt you either."

"I feel the same way….I'm sorry, Ichirou. I just, I-"

"It's okay. I get it."

"But after all of the pain they put us through…I can't just go back to him so quickly….I want him to feel the pain I did. I mean, he just left! And then he thinks he can just come back and take me when he says so?!" Misaki irritatidly said.

"I agree…I went through hell after she left…"

The couple sat there trying to think of ways to get revenge, but Misaki couldn't come up with anything.

"Do you have any ideas, Ichirou?"

"….I don't know if we should do it….but it would show us if they really loved us and wanted us," Ichirou said as a mischievous smile danced across his face.

"What is it?" Misaki said excitedly.

He leaned into her ear, and Misaki's lips curved upwards into an evil grin.

Misaki walked over towards Takumi and dragged him away from Rebecca.

"Well, what did you guys decide?" Rebecca and Takumi had asked their ex when they were alone together.

"If you really want me, then you'll have to prove it."

* * *

Usui stayed up late that night. His thoughts crowded by what Misaki had said. Why didn't she just dump Ichirou and go to him? Didn't she love him? How could he prove that he loved her when he did it every day?

He decided that he would take her out on a dinner date like most normal couples and talk some sense into her. Takumi looked up the band's email and sent it through there knowing that she would definitely read that.

Five minutes later, his phone beeped with a new mail.

"Wow. That was fast," he thought.

_Sure,_

_ I would love to go out and eat dinner with you. I'll be there tomorrow!"_

Takumi stared at the screen. Misaki never talked like that. Ever. She would _love_ to eat out with him? A confused Usui laid back down on the bed trying not to put too much thought into it.

* * *

Misaki met up with Usui at a fancy restaurant somewhere near the castle around 8pm. Usui had an ordinary tuxedo on, but he looked ravishing. There were a few clouds in the distance, but the night was warm.

Takumi looked at Misaki sitting across from him at the table who was wearing a simple red dress that ended mid-thigh and was strapless. She was beautiful in every way. Takumi couldn't help but smirk as he thought about how good she would look naked.

The waitress came and took their order and left them awkwardly glancing at each other.

"Misaki, I need to talk to you."

_Just keep your stance, Misaki. He has to prove that he loves you. _

"Erm, what," _so far so good! _She thought.

"What do I have to do to make you realize that I truly love you?" he went straight to the point.

This was the question Misaki longed to hear.

"Oh, I don't know. You figure it out," she said in a mocking tone.

"Seriously, Misaki. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Misaki asked.

"Anything," he reassured.

Misaki knew she had him in her hands. She thought for a moment before giving him a reply.

"Okay, if you really love me, then get on top of this table right now and flap your arms like a chicken and cluck as loud as possible," she said while her eyes slanted into a victorious stare.

"Is that all?"

Misaki looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't seriously going to do that. Not in this five star restaurant.

"Yes."

Usui then leaped up on the table instantly gaining the attention of a few.

"Remember, I'm doing this for you."

He then bent his knees and strutted around the table while practically screaming his clucks throughout the restaurant. People were now gawking at him and yelling at the employees to get stop him. The waiters ran to try and get him down but they failed miserably as he screamed a "BUUUR ACKKKK AAAACK BUAAACK" into their faces.

He flapped his arms as wildly as possible hitting a waiter dead in his eye. The waiter he hit jumped on the table just as Usui jumped off. The waiter began to frantically chase him around the room as Usui clucked and strut-ran.

Takumi rounded the room and grabbed Misaki by her arm and ran out of the restaurant at full speed. However, the weather had its own plans and a violent storm had just begun.

Rain drops the size of quarters hit them in their faces as they ran almost blinding them. The wind howled in their ears making it impossible to hear. He finally dragged Misaki in a hotel and got a room for the both of them.

Once they were in the room, Misaki finally spoke,

"I-I did 't think that you would actually do that!"

"When I said I'd do anything for you, I meant it."

Misaki busted out into a laughing fit. Now she was really going to have fun with this.

"Okay, Usui. You'll do anything, right?"

Takumi groaned. What was she about to make him do this time?

"Yes, if it will bring you back to me, I will."

"Then, since you'll do anything to prove that you love me," Misaki burst into a laugh again before finishing, "I want you to run down the hallways to the lobby of the hotel and strip down to your underwear!" She thought she had got him with this one.

But Takumi finally understood this game she was playing. If he was going to play, he was going to make sure he put himself into it. He nodded his head and walked out into the hall. There were a few people walking to their rooms, but he didn't mind.

He threw of his wet blazer and started a light jog down the hallway.

Misaki gasped as she saw him rip off his undershirt showing off his abs that were drenched in water. The lights only glistened off of his body making him look even more attractive.

Takumi suddenly started yelling crazy remarks as he flew into the lobby with Misaki trailing right behind him enjoying every moment.

"MY SHIRT OH MY SWEET JESUS MY SHIRT IT NEEDS TO BE ATTENDED TO. THE SHIRT IS WET! IT NEEDS TO FIND ITS HOME IN A DRYER!"

Misaki was dying from laughter at this point.

"THIS SHIRT NEEDS TO MATE WITH A DRYER! ANYONE? AND THESE PANTS TOO, THEY NEED TO BE COVERED IN A WARM CONTAINER THAT SPINS THEM AROUND AND AROUND!"

But before he could do more or before anyone could say anything, Misaki pulled him into the room and fell on the floor crying from laughing too hard.

Takumi watched her wondering what he should do. It didn't take long for him to think of something. They were alone, stuck in a hotel, and with a night to waste? Things couldn't have more perfect for Takumi at that moment.

* * *

Hey!Whew, that was really strange. I've never written about someone screaming chicken noises, but ok! I hope you liked it. And of course I would never let Takumi get away that easily. Of course Misaki would never let that happen. So, I hope you liked it! Sorry if it is ooc!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


	9. Chapter 9 Lights Out

Usui walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel off of the rack by the door. He came back out and threw the towel at Misaki.

"You're soaking wet. Go take a shower before you catch a cold."

Misaki looked at him dumbfounded.

"What about you?" she asked worridly.

"I'll take one after you, now go."

Misaki got up and grabbed a robe from the closet and slowly walked into the bathroom making sure to make the lock click extra loudly and then started a warm shower.

Usui's plans had just begun. He took a towel and dried himself off and then put on the second robe hanging in he closet. He grabbed the clock and broke it in two looking for a thin, firm object. Once he found something similar to a hair pin, he rushed to the bathroom door and began to pick the lock.

In two minutes, he had successfully undone the lock. He slowly opened the door being as quiet as he could. He saw the robe and towel laying neatly on the floor only three feet from where he was. Takumi took him arm and reached for the robe and snatched it away and quickly closed the door again. He spared her the towel.

Takumi waited patiently for her to finish her shower. He heard the water go off. A few moments later a scream filled the room.

"USUI TAKUMI WHERE IS MY ROBE!" she came dashing out of the bathroom with the towel secured tightly around her body.

She looked at the grinning boy who was sitting upright on the bed with her robe right behind him. Misaki lunged for it only to be blocked by Usui.

"Give it back you pervert!"

He leaned his head in close to her ear while wrapping his arms around her.

"Nee, Misaki. You say I have to prove that I love you...I know a perfect way that I could show you," he smirked.

Misaki blushed and pushed herself away from him.

"W-What would that be?!" she yelled embarrassed.

"We could _sleep_ together," he said alluringly.

"What...what do you mean by sleep?!"

"Oh? Misaki is thinking about the other meaning? We could do that too if that's what you want, Misaki."

She hit him on the side of the head and grabbed the robe behind him.

"Aha! I got it you stupid alien!" she cried in victory.

She went to the bathroom and got changed immediatly. After she came out, she told Usui she was going to find the laundry room and wash her clothes leaving him in the room by himself. He sat there absentmindedly after she left. He knew he could have made her submit to him in that moment, but he was going to have fun making her play her game for a while more. What should he do next? Suddenly, a crash shook the building suprising Usui. The lights flickered out a second after the crash making the hotel become pitch black. He wasn't too worried until he thought of Misaki. Wasn't she afriad of the dark? _Oh, no._

Misaki screamed the moment she heard the crash. The halls became dark around her, and she couldn't see more than a foot ahead of her. Images flooded her vision as she thought about how in horror movies that the girl gets stuck at a hotel and the lights go out and someone goes after her. She unknowingly started to shake. She heard whispers and walls almost creeking directly at her. The clock went off in the distance. _Dong...Dong...Dong... _Misaki tried to tell herself she wasn't scared, but her body was trembling violently now.

Footsteps. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She didn't have time to react before something had grabbed her. She let out a terrified scream and fell to the floor as tears flowed out.

"Shhh, Misaki it's me. It's okay now. I'm here. Don't worry."

She looked up to see Usui staring down at her. He picked her up bridal style. She tried to protest, but she couldn't form words out of her mouth. He brought her to the room and gently set her down on the bed. She was still shaking pretty badly.

He placed her under the covers and joined her underneath the comforter's warmth. Usui pulled her close to his body and began to trace small circles on her back trying to calm her down. He sang to her as her fear slowly faded away. He stopped rubbing her back when he felt that her trembling had ceased.

"You ok, Misaki?"

She looked up at him and shook her head weakly. A massive blush was plastered on her face. He silently chuckled to himself. Misaki really hadn't changed at all. She pushed him away and rolled over to her side facing away from him. Takumi expected that to happen.

He started to doubt Misaki going back to him. He thought about everything he had put her through. How could he have been so terrible? Unpleased, he rolled over trying to shove those thoughts out of his mind when he felt the bed shift and an arm crawl over his abdomen.

His body tensed upon the sudden contact, and he looked back towards Misaki trying to see her face.

"M-Misaki...?"

"Just shut up for right now...Takumi...I'm trying to think..."

He slowly slid back down into the bed and felt her press up against his back. Takumi didn't know if he had won or if this was apart of the game she was playing. They laid like that for a few minutes before he felt Misaki's breath turned soft and slow.

Suddenly the light flickered on in the room. Misaki stirred in her sleep but otherwise didn't wake up. He didn't want to remove himself from the comfortable position, but the light wasn't helping him get any sleep. He slowly got out of bed and being careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to him. He turned off the light and started to walk back to the bed when Misaki's phone lit up on the table next to Misaki's side of the bed.

Curious, he walked to the other side and picked it up.

_Takahashi Ichirou_

He absentmindedly opened the text and read it.

_Misaki, I understand. I am in the same situation. I hope you guys the best of luck together and for Rebecca and me as well. Thank you for everything you have given me. I never realized I could smile again until I met you. I will smile more often now. It's best if you tell him your decision, though. I died when you told me what you made Usui-San do. I wasn't THAT harsh on Rebecca. However, he is probably getting impatient soon. Even if you are going to be with someone else, I will still always be here for you as a friend. Still talk to me! It won't be awkward. I promise. But, before that I have to make this official. Rebecca won't let me date her again until I do this. Misaki, we are no longer dating. There, I'm sure you already knew that we were without me saying anything though haha. Goodnight. Thanks for telling me what you were planning. _

Takumi read the text message over and over again. Ichirou and Misaki weren't together. Misaki was choosing him. The biggest smile crept onto his face. A smile he hadn't showed in a while. He climbed back in bed and faced Misaki.

_You really are sly...Misaki. Calling me by my first name, too. _He thought.

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped her in him arms. Takumi inhaled her fresh scent. The scent he loved and missed so much. The girl he had thought about day and night was now in his grasp again. He couldn't stop the surge of happiness ingulfing his body. Everything was so perfect at that moment.

Everything felt complete. But this time, happiness had found a permenant home.

* * *

I thought so hard about what could happen next and I this is what seemed most appealing to me. They could have done the dirty deed, but I felt that was too soon for both of them. I also thought about the idea of him proposing to her...but also to weird and soon. I hoped you liked it anyway! Reviews are appreciated. Sorry if it is ooc. Thank you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama.


	10. Chapter 10 Voice of The Past

Warning: In the song lyrics, the parenthisis are not actual notes being sung. It's just the English translation!

* * *

Takumi woke up the next morning and opened his eyes to the sight of a beautiful girl in front of him. He weakly smiled and pulled her in tighter as she snuggled closer leaving no room for air between them. He remembered the text Ichirou had sent and tensed his arms around her. He wasn't going to let her get away ever again.

Misaki slowly lifted her heavy eyes and peaked at the surroundings. She flinched as soon as she realized the position they were in. Misaki jumped up ripping herself from his embrace.

"W-WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" she stammered.

Takumi sat up in bed looking at her tiredly. His hair was a in a gigantic messy ball. Misaki slightly blushed and cursed at how cute he looked right then and there.

"Only doing what you were doing to me, Misa-Chan," he teased.

"I-..."

"So, have you choosen me?" Takumi asked as if he had never known the text Ichirou sent even exsisted.

Misaki looked at him questionably before crawling up next to him and sat herself into his lap and layed her body on his broad chest.

"D-Does that answer your question?" she asked nervously.

Takumi grinned at her and took her into his arms and held her close for awhile before breaking the peaceful air.

"Misaki...what exactly did you do with Ichirou. I want to know everything."

Just thinking about what could have developed between them while he was gone made his gut twist furiously.

"Nothing really...just kissed and held hands."

Takumi had his lips pressed against hers in moments. It was the first kiss they had in two years, but it still felt the same. Full of passion and love. Misaki reluctantly pulled away due to lack of oxygen. Her face was a flaming red, and Takumi smiled widely at her.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a rush. Kako no Koe's first album was released a few weeks after Ichirou and Misaki broke up leaving their fans heart broken. Their broken hearts changed when the full story was published in the news. Lost love and finding it again. Misaki and Ichirou had trouble talking at first, but they got used to it.

Takumi and Misaki couldn't talk much throughout this time because they were both very busy, but Misaki understood.

Ichirou and Misaki had decided to create a song together that displayed their feelings for their lovers in spare time. Takumi and Rebecca wouldn't hear it, however, until the ablum was released. It was the only mysterious track on the CD titled in English, "Voice of The Past."

Ichirou was the one to suggest that they should use English in the song since it is Takumi and Rebecca's native language. He wanted Misaki to sing the English parts even though he could speak English. Singing the language was a whole new level for him.

They worked endless nights trying to figure out the right phrases to use. But when it was finished, they were pretty happy with it.

* * *

Takumi and Rebecca were the first to buy the album and they listened to it together in the castle, and the CD was finally coming to the last track. The first line almost killed Takumi when he heard the heart break and sadness it held in that one sentence.

**Misaki:**

_Are you there?_

_It's really lonely without you here._

_You left me alone in the end_

_But then I see your face_

_And I want you again_

**Ichirou:**

_Soko ni imasu ka? _(Are you there?)

_Watashi ni chikadzuku _(Get closer to me)

_Watashi ni modotte kuru _(Come back to me)

_Watashi wa anata o hitsuyou to iru_ (I need you)

_Kimi ga hoshii _(I want you)

**Both:**

_Watashi wa anata o mitsuketa _(I've found you)

_Watashitachi wa onaji kimochi o motte iru _(We have the same feelings)

_Watashi wa mada anata o aishiteimasu _(I still love you)

_Anata wa mada watashi o aishite_ (You still love me)

_Watashi wa anata to yarinao shitai _(I want to start over with you)

_Watashi wa futatabi anata o hoji shitai_ (I want to hold you again)

Rebecca and Takumi listened to every line Misaki and Ichirou sang as if it would somehow save their lives someday. Rebecca was on the verge of tears when the song had started to end. Takumi's face was emotionless, but his eyes shined with understanding.

**Misaki:**

_You're holding me tightly_

_I'll never forget how this moment feels_

_To have you belong with me_

_To have you with me _

**Both:**

_Watashi no jinsei no subete ga henkou sa remashita _(All of my life has changed)

_Anata wa kako no koe datte_ (You were the voice of the past)

_Ima, anata wa mirai no koe dearu_ (Now, you are the voice of the future)

When the song ended, Takumi went to find Misaki. He needed to see her.

He found her in her hotel room alone. Ichirou and Kazuki had gone out for a day of congradulation on the new album being finished.

Misaki had opened the door only to be surprised and smushed by Takumi's deathly tight hug. After hearing the song, he had never felt more regret and stupidity in his life time. He was going to start making up for it in any way possible.

"W-What are you doing you idiot?!" Misaki screamed as she tried to break away from him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry. I know we haven't been able to talk recently because we've been busy, but I want to have a proper conversation about everything."

"Ok..."

She lead him to the couch and offered tea before they began talking.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Misaki asked to end the silence.

"I know I've said sorry, but I want to make sure that you absolutly understand."

"You've said it so many times it's annoying," Misaki grumbled but was otherwise happy.

Takumi removed himself from the couch and kneeled down in front of Misaki who was staring at him in confusion.

"Misaki, I know this is soon...but I want to dedicate my entire life to you. To make up for lost time and much more. You are the love of my life and my everything. I screwed up, but I now know it was stupid of me."

"T-Takumi...what are you-"

"Misaki, I want you to be Usui Misaki."

Misaki's words caught in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he was a married man. She wasn't that type of girl.

"Wh-what about Rebecca?"

"I signed the divorce papers two days ago. We are no longer legally married. I want to have a true wedding in which you are the one walking down the aisle to me in a white dress towards me," Takumi blushed.

Misaki fell into his arms and hugged his neck as she burried her face into his shoudler.

"Is that a no?" He asked even though he was sure of her answer now.

"No! I mean- not like- ahg, yes! Takumi, yes!"

* * *

They had their wedding a few months later outside in the falling leaves presence. Takumi almost bent over when he saw Misaki walking down the aisle so perfectly where she was destined to walk since birth. He couldn't have smiled bigger when she said I do and gave him a kiss on the lips that sealed their marriage.

In the years to come, Kako no Koe had become one of the most famous bands in the world, and Misaki and Takumi had one handsome son and two beautiful daughters.

Ichirou and Rebecca had two sons of their own and often the Usui and Takahashi children played with eachother.

* * *

Misaki now sat on the balcony of her and Usui's fairly large house enjoying the view. Her life had changed drastically since the beginning of her singing career: moving from country to country, getting married, having kids, and becoming famous.

She heard footsteps beside her and looked up. Takumi was by her side. She leaned into him and let him carress the hair around her neck. He was all she ever really needed. The voice in her future.

* * *

So, holy mother of jesus this took forever. Sorry if the translations are wrong...but I used Google. What can you expect? This is the end of this story! I'm thankful to everyone who followed and favorited. I really appritiated it all! It was fun writing this. I wanted them to get married...I didn't care if it was a little soon haha :) I am going to write another fanfic soon, so hope you guys will read that one as well! :) Once again, Sorry if it is ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!


End file.
